Bio-Dome Event 1 East District
General Description Using old ancient texts and diagrams which no longer held any meaning save only for the words, the Pyxis settlers divided the districts in to quarters. In the East, resides a mix of permanent stores and open market areas with temporary stalls that can be moved in a hurry if needed. This district is likely the one that outsiders and tourists would know the best as there are eateries and pubs that cater to visitors. Ask a Pyxis and they’ll tell you where the really good places are. The Bazaar ''' '''In the area closest to the docks, a collection of stalls and shops have taken up residence in a hexagonal shaped building. Due to the proximity of the docks this building has built up over time with shops and tented market stalls. The shops and stalls are littered all over the building, including on the walls, because in this strange hexagonal structure, gravity always points away from the center, meaning you can walk on the walls, floors and ceilings (although no one wants to push their luck and build a shop up there). The tenants buy and sell from anyone passing through, and as a result of these industrious few, a micro-culture has formed between them and the docks. It is common for the owners or employees to head to the docks when ships arrive to participate in a cargo auction, sending their purchases back to the market. Often the ingredients bought from new ships arriving (or regular traders) turn into food - often experimental - to be sold back to the crews of the ships. Trilliant Facet The Trilliant store holds itself more along of the lines of a small mall rather than a singular store. The complex has a central building surrounded by eight larger ones, with a significantly sized courtyard between buildings. The central building acts as offices and management center for the rest of the complex. This is where the Trilliant employees go to check in and out of work and also where customers may go to get customer service. Unofficially this also is a sort of Trilliant embassy on the Lodestone where Pyxis nobles can go to meet Trilliant representatives. The architecture if the building has lots strange alien triangular points sticking off the top of the building, leading most of the rooms inside to have unnecessarily high arching roofs. The interior design consists of a Japanese kintsugi on the walls and floors with pearl or obsidian base and gold highlights. The courtyard between each of the buildings serves as an elaborate and exotic garden, managed by Trilliant employees. Species from all across the sector are on display here. Seekers of House Pyxis have the opportunity to bring newly found or particularly rare flora here to have it be put on display. Of course these Seekers are encouraged to do this because they are reimbursed with a sizeable discount on Trilliant products. The eight outer buildings is where the Trilliant products are sold to the customers. Each building specializes in a particular segment of Trilliant merchandise. These specialization of each building varies dramatically from clothing to weaponry, and cybernetic enhancement to ship parts among other things. They have their typical line of goods along with an emphasis on products specifically tailored to typical Pyxis nobility. Some of these targeted items might be high end pressure tents, fancy ship parts, organs that allow low atmosphere breathing, etc. The architecture of these buildings are step pyramids with only two layers and a dome on top of the second layer. The inside of these buildings usually have a large open area in the center that serves as the storefront. The interior design of these buildings is similar to that of the central building. A.C.R.E. Park Warehouse Maintaining a constant supply of goods (non perishable food, clothing, ship parts, drones and cybernetics) to the Pyxis population proved problematic due to Lodestones unique properties of altering the spike lanes. To remedy this situation, Orators and A.C.R.E. General Managers came to an agreement to establish a very large warehouse within Bio-Dome Event 1 located close to the Main Spaceport. The warehouse is constructed of white prefabricated materials with simple square architecture in a cleared away an area of alien structures beyond all salvage. The only signage on the building is a large A.C.R.E logo. To maintain security and the efficient operation of the warehouse, House Pyxis has supplied a small contingent Pyxis Police forces under Warden (Name). Shop Outlets Located halfway better the Warehouse and the Bio-Dome center, a group of usable standing alien habitats was turned over to A.C.R.E. shopfitters for refurbishment in typical A.C.R.E. branding denoting what store specialized in what product. In the early days trade was slow, until a Seeker was over heard saying that if there was things to do in the area, they would visit more often. Not long after, A.C.R.E. marketeers were dispatched to gather information of what kind of activities they could provide and charge for to bring more interest to the area. The resulting data indicated the young population craved excitement. Initial trials of augmented reality attractions such as capsule rides with simulated experiences and headset/treadmill combinations in an arcade proved middling at best only captivating the much younger Seekers giving more access to their parents as customers. One day an older Seeker, Seeker Pyxis Bungee Ryder observed the younger children playing with an A.C.R.E. toy, a rotation device on a string attached to the child's finger. The epiphany struck him, what would it be like to be that device, falling through the air to be snatched up by the string? After much discussion, design, research and construction, Seeker Pyxis Bungee Ryder pioneered the first elevator tower terminating at a small outcropping platform close to the shopping outlets. During the research phase, M. Smyth of A.C.R.E. R&D made the breakthrough of adapting and expanding concepts of the A.C.R.E. brand rubber fastner and the elastic properties it pioneered, thus inventing the first BungeeBand. Also A.C.R.E. R&D insisted on an anti-grav catching net at the base of the tower, citing a dead customer could not continue to buy more products. Testing was argumentative, A.C.R.E. R&D wanted to take more tests with human analogies while Seeker Pyxis Bungee Ryder could see the potential excitement of the experience, along with the gathering crowd observing the tests. In the end taking charge and signing waivers, Seeker Pyxis Bungee Ryder attached the cord to his harness and took the maiden jump, yelling out his family name. All that attended tell the tale fondly while A.C.R.E. remembers the day as one this highest sale spikes ever recorded. Category:House Pyxis Category:Deep Space Stations Category:Lodestone